Take Out Your Number 2 Pencils
by YoungMarie
Summary: It's another senior year fic. We've got five girls trying to decide where they're going while dealing with where they are. Sprinkle in some sexual tension, daring boys and a few parties that will mix it all up. It's been done before kids, but let's take a journey. T for swearing, drinking, drugs and some of the sex. Tee hee!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, first things first... Yeah I haven't disappeared, and yeah, I plan to finish my other Work in Progress. I just haven't written in a long time and need some new project. This story won't be incredibly long but I've had a "senior year" story floating around my head since I was new to this fandom, so I finally wrote the damn thing. This is the prologue. What do you need to know? I haven't read much Clique since Bratfest at Tiffany's. Past drama doesn't really play a huge part in this story though. All you need to know is that Alicia and Josh remained strong until my story, and Claire and Cam are still a couple. Massie has been single for a while and Landon never came to town when he did. I have plans for that character that have nothing to do with how he was portrayed in the books. Honestly don't worry about background, it'll be very self-explanatory.**

 **This is the preview, prologue, trailer, whatever. Enjoy. I'm posting this and chapter one tonight.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique, I just borrowed some old plotlines and the character names.**

* * *

 **Massie Block:** Massie has what some may call a 'reputation' – not a bad one, per se, but not so great either. She is the Ice Queen. The Prudish Bitch. The Untouchable Virgin. Despite no longer having that crazy hunger for power that she possessed in middle school, she still remains as that girl. The girl nobody can have. The girl they all want to be. She's closed herself off and plans to have fun for her senior year. Finishing up the last few credits she needs, taking the easier of the AP classes, and being with her friends are her only priorities. So of course there's a new student in the mix, messing things up. Why does Danny Robbins seem so determined to not only take her on a date, but bring down her walls? And why is she so sure about saying no?

 **Claire Lyons:** Still the devoted, sweet girlfriend of Cam Fischer, they are The Golden Couple. But as the summer draws to an end, Claire can't help but feel that things are looking a little gray. She also thinks that Cam might be feeling it too. They're headed to completely different parts of the country at the end of this school year, and she's having doubts about continuing their relationship. But how do you end the only thing you've ever been sure of? How do you start over after four years with one person? And why in the hell can't she stop having steamy thoughts about dorky Chris Plovert in AP chemistry?

 **Dylan Marvil:** Dylan's got a new nutritionist, courtesy of her mother. After the loud talk show host did an episode about teens and eating disorders, she decided her daughter needed to stop the calorie counting. So now she's being forced to do the one thing she has always been taught _not_ to do – eat like nobody's watching. This does not bode well for her, as she has always had a problem when she feels like people are looking at her. It's why Kemp Hurley was assigned to help her out in the last class she has to take before high school ends – speech. With the way things are going, Dylan will have to face two of her biggest fears – gaining weight and public speaking. Good thing Kemp has a way with words.

 **Kristen Gregory:** Kristen has spent high school working her ass off. Still expected to have the perfect grades, her parents are being more demanding than ever. Education is all they care about – they've been picking colleges for her since she started high school. They are hoping she'll land an academic scholarship. They have no idea that she's aiming for a soccer one. They absolutely lost it when they discovered that the "summer prep course" she took was actually soccer lessons with her favorite former Briarwood boys. Now she has to keep the secret of the private lessons she's been getting from Derrick Harrington.

 **Alicia Rivera:** Alicia is not ready for the school year to begin. When you catch your longtime boyfriend making out with your best friend at the end of summer party, the future doesn't appear too bright. Now she has to face her senior year walking around a school that not only reminds her of everything that's changed, but Josh and Olivia are flaunting their new relationship to anyone that can see. She has to ignore this while also facing the fact that her controlling father has mapped out her college plans – he is, after all, not paying for her education unless she majors in business and finance. Her one and only dream of journalism is slipping away before her very eyes. Unless she can find another financial solution, she'll be the next CEO of her father's company. With everything slipping out of her control, the last thing she needs is a late night voicemail from her crying ex. Of course, that's exactly what she'll get.

* * *

 **Intriguing? Boring? If chapter one isn't posted yet, it will be soon.**


	2. Hold My Gucci While I Take This Shot

**A/N: Here's chapter 1. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own The Clique**

* * *

"I'm glad we can still do spa day like this, ladies," Massie Block mumbled from behind her giant Prada sunglasses, her voice still kind of grumbly. She was sipping delicately at the nonfat latte in her hand, trying not to wince at every sound that reached her ears. Her head felt a little better than it had when she'd first been shoved awake by Claire, who had leapt from her sleeping bag that morning and sprinted to the bathroom to hurl her guts into the toilet.

"You know, when I was just an itty bitty seventh grader, I always pictured our last Labor Day spa treatment and shopping spree. We all looked fabulous, of course, and we were all still identifying as the Pretty Committee." Alicia was smiling, but it wasn't very bright. "I didn't imagine it like this. I didn't imagine it like this at all."

Massie laughed weakly. "I would be worried if you had."

The five of them were quite a sight. Five girls squinting, keeping their sunglasses on long after they had entered the spa, and drinking starbucks like it was a lifeline, the formerly self-described "Pretty Committee", was more hungover than they'd ever been. They were a parade of 'white girls who can't even', down to the leggings and over-sized sweatshirts over their bras.

Claire had been feeling the worst out of all of them – she always ended up puking when tequila was involved – but had to laugh as she watched the receptionist of the day-spa offer up a tray of bruschetta. Kristen and Dylan could hardly hold back their gags.

"If I throw up in the foot bath I'm going to kill you guys for making me come here," Kristen screeched.

Alicia leaned forward so she could see them all in the row they were sitting in. "Thanks for keeping your sunglasses on so I don't feel stupid doing it," she said, sounding sad. She'd spent the last two hours of the night sobbing in a downstairs bathroom. Her eyes were swollen and still very red. She had told the girls that she would come with them today if she could wear her sunglasses everywhere.

"Are you kidding? I'm just too hungover for these lights,' Massie said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, and Alicia finally flashed her a grateful smile.

"I don't think I can do our traditional lunch this year, girls," Dylan moaned. "I think I'll die if I have to put something in my mouth."

Claire waved her hand. "So dramatic."

She was answered by Dylan's indignant scoff. "Okay, so I'll stop being _dramatic_ and I'll be realistic. You guys, if I have to eat, I'll projectile vomit all up in that restaurant."

Claire shrugged. "You know you'll feel better when you eat."

Kristen rapidly moved her arms in front of herself. "Let's stop talking about food and puking for a bit, you morons. I can't take this. It's giving me visuals."

The rest laughed and then they all lapsed into a strange silence. The pedicurists working on their toes looked to one another, wondering what had gotten them to finally stop talking.

Massie was focusing on the tweet she was reading. Some other user was being talked about by everyone. She was trying to figure out who the hell they were "welcoming back" when she was distracted by the massage starting on her calves. She realized a little too late that she should have shaved her legs.

Alicia was resisting the urge to turn her phone on. She knew she had nothing but text messages and twitter DMs from Olivia and Josh. She wasn't ready to face that disaster yet. It hadn't even been 12 hours since she opened that bedroom door, looking for another bathroom, and instead found Josh and Olivia making out on a guest bed.

Kristen was reading a text message from Derrick. _**Sorry I can't do a regular practice tonight, I'm showing an old friend around**_. What did that even mean?

Dylan was ignoring the rumbling of her stomach. She was hungry and nauseous at the same time. At least the hungry part she was used to.

Claire was trying to think of something to say to Cam. Their text conversations had been incredibly boring lately, and she struggled with what to say when they reached a text "dead end". She wondered if Cam was just as bored with the conversation as she was, and if he'd mind if she just stopped replying for a bit.

"What kind of a name is that?" Massie murmured. The other girls turned to her.

"What name?" Alicia asked, desperate for a distraction from the phone she had purposefully turned off.

"Danny Robbins."

Dylan gasped. "What do you mean what kind of name? We went to school with that kid."

Massie furrowed her brow. "Thought it sounded familiar."

"That's a blast from the past," Kristen said, getting nods from the group. "How did that come up?"

"Everyone on twitter is welcoming him back? I think he's coming back to school here."

Overall, it wasn't big news, and they forgot about it almost as soon as they had something new to talk about. That came when one of the manicurists sat down in one of the chairs near the girls and started eating her lunch, which was an egg salad sandwich. Claire finally succumbed to her nausea and bolted to the bathroom, running like a duck to keep her toenail polish from being ruined. They were in hysterics by the time she reached the bathroom, and a fresh wave of laughter hit them when her heaves could be heard from where they sat.

"Bitches," Claire said when she finally returned.

"You'll feel better when you eat," Dylan mocked her, earning a glare.

An hour and a half later, after their pedicures, manicures, and thorough waxes, they were all feeling a little better. Good enough to eat at the café they frequented as a group.

Once they'd eaten, though, they were all more in the mood to take naps than actually shop. Ever the leader, Massie got them to rally and by the time the mall was closing, they all had an outfit picked out for tomorrow.

Isaac drove them all home, trying to hide his knowing smile in the rearview mirror when every girl promptly fell asleep in the Range Rover, soft snores coming from all of them. It had been an exhausting day, as their shopping sprees always were, and would have been that way even if they hadn't all been fighting monumental hangovers.

Before bed, each girl tried to complete her normal routine before passing out for the night.

Kristen wanted to finalize the next time and place for her and Derrick's soccer lessons, but he wasn't answering her text messages. Probably still with his old friend, who, when she thought about it, was probably Danny. Oh well, she'd talk to him tomorrow. He texted her every day anyway.

Dylan stood in front of her mirror, sucking in her stomach. She was skinny, sure, but was she skinny enough? She was desperate for some sort of solution, since her mother was having her meet with a nutritionist tomorrow after school to discuss eating more. She couldn't believe it. Eat _more_. Instead of thinking about it, she admired how thin she had become and chanted her "thinspiration" phrases to herself.

Claire hadn't taken her phone out of her purse since getting home. As she collapsed into bed, she thought briefly of the messages that she knew she had probably gotten and not replied to. She still needed to text Cam good night. Oh well, he'd survive, and she was so tired.

Alicia still hadn't turned her phone on. Normally she'd scroll facebook or twitter until her tired eyes couldn't stay open, but tonight she wouldn't. She knew that the moment that iPhone turned on it would chime with the barrage of messages from both her ex best friend and ex boyfriend. She knew that if she saw those notifications, she'd read them all. And she knew if she read them all, she'd start crying again and her eyes would be all puffy tomorrow on her first day of senior year. So instead of doing that, she laid in her bed and stared at her ceiling. The tears came anyway, but just a few, rolling down the sides of her head and leaking into her ears. What was she going to _do_?

Massie had put her first day of school outfit on her Massie-quin. She was a little embarrassed of the old habit but did it anyway. After she'd finished, she admired the clothes with a sigh and sat down in her desk chair. Don't do it, she told herself. You can't do this every night. But as always, she opened her desk drawer, opening a tiny box with a single yellowed piece of paper. The ad wasn't anything that a random person would recognize the significance of. In fact, none of Massie's friends would even know why the tattered, bent, worn out newspaper clipping mattered at all. _**Free motorbike, doesn't run, needs minor repairs, go to D's Auto Care to pickup any weekday between 9 and 5.**_ She held it delicately in her hand and then carefully put it away, knowing that even if she wanted to, she wasn't going to cry.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

 **A/N: Hm. So?**


	3. Give Me a Moment, I Need to Get High

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I know it's hard to commit to a story when there isn't more than a chapter or two so I'm trying to keep writing so you guys can really get a feel for where this thing is going. Also, sorry for any confusion but I'm going with the whole assumption that they are the class of 2013. It seems to work with the Clique timeline. Pairings will unfold as the story goes but they are, for the most part, non-canon. They'll become more obvious in the next few chapters.**

 **Disclaimed.**

* * *

Massie chose to drive herself to school on her first day. She preferred driving anyway, and was even more excited since her father had upgraded her from her old Lexus to the latest 2014 model in the beginning of the summer.

He'd noticed her retreating into herself about a week after they had arrived in the Hamptons for the month of June. His usually vibrant, active daughter spent hours in her room, or would disappear for a full day with no answer as to what she'd actually been doing. This had been after a strange school year for her as well. During Massie's junior year, she started to truly "rebel". She fought with her parents and would leave through her window late at night, to meet God knows who. William's best guess was that a boy was responsible for all of it. When she stopped rebelling and started acting depressed, he had figured that the relationship, whatever it was, was over.

The car seemed to pull her out of it, though. What Massie's father didn't know was that the Lexus had simply been a wake-up call. When she had received the car, she had realized that she needed to snap herself out of it and play nice, if only to make her parents stop worrying.

She slid into the soft leather and connected her phone to the speaker. Her summer jam playlist started and she decided to listen to it, hoping it would lift her spirits. She was leaving early to pick up Alicia, who didn't want to arrive alone. Claire was in the passenger seat.

"Hey hot stuff," Alicia said to Massie as she got in the back seat. "Oh, and Claire," she said in a low voice. Claire turned around in her seat to face Alicia, her face turned down in sarcastic outrage.

"No 'hot stuff' compliment for me, you whore?" Claire asked. She knew Alicia was kidding because her friend was already laughing before Claire could even react. Alicia sighed.

"Being so needy is unattractive." She examined her manicure. "And aren't you supposed to be riding with the boytoy?"

Claire shrugged. "He told me he was picking someone up today and couldn't pick me up," she said. Massie quirked an eyebrow.

"Picking up someone else instead of you? Does that bother you?"

Claire shook her head. "Not really, he said he had to drive Danny, the new-old kid." Claire left out the fact that Cam had offered to pick her up too, just a little earlier than usual, but she had turned him down.

Alicia started bouncing excitedly. "I haven't seen Danny Robbins in fucking for-ever! I wonder how much he's grown." She smiled flirtatiously, but Massie could see it disappear as quickly as it had come. She knew that Alicia was putting on a brave face. The two of them had been friends for too long for Massie to not recognize when her friend was freaking the fuck out. Alicia was nervous about seeing Josh.

Claire seemed to know what was going on too, since she changed the subject. "Have you picked a college yet, Massie?" she asked.

Massie drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, eyes focused on the red light. "No, I haven't. Honestly if my parents weren't so insistent on an Ivy League, I'd have picked NYU already. Those dicks. My dad has this obsession with Cornell and my mom likes how "Yale" sounds." She snickered.

Unfortunately, Claire had not really changed the topic in a way that made Alicia feel better. However, this did allow her to tell her friends about her own college problems.

"My dad told me that if I don't double major in finance and business, he's going to dump all my student debt on me," she blurted quickly. Massie gasped and Claire turned around in her seat again.

"That's horrible. That's… oh my god. Finance and business? Does he want you to be suicidal in ten years? Yeesh."

Alicia laughed, despite how un-funny the situation was. "That might be exactly what he wants," she joked.

Massie met her friend's eyes in the mirror. "You're dad always lays down these rules and then never makes you follow through. I'm sure if you do well in school he'll let up and let you choose your own major."

Alicia nodded, but her eyes were still sad. College was not her favorite subject, at the moment.

Claire, in another attempt to make the morning drive a bit more positive, launched into a discussion of classes.

"Remember how Dylan didn't want to take speech with us and said it was because she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face with us in the audience?"

Massie and Alicia laughed and nodded. They had all tried to tackle the awful class together in their junior year, but Dylan had opted out. They all knew it was mostly her intense fear of public speaking.

"Well, now she's taking it alone and we will definitely be hearing all about it this year." Speech, or The Art of Public Presentation, as their needlessly posh high school called it, was a year long class. The two semesters were hard enough, but facing it alone would be worse.

"Fifty bucks says she asks which one of us got the best grade and then asks if she can copy speeches," Massie said.

Alicia gasped. "That's too easy. Fifty bucks says that she still tries to steal our speeches after we say no."

Claire chimed in. "Fifty bucks says she manages to steal a speech and gets a zero because Mrs. Harrison is crazy and remembers everything."

The three of them sat for a moment before Massie said, "I think we should just hold on to our money."

When they pulled into the parking lot, Massie spotted the red mustang immediately and claimed the spot next to it. Kristen and Dylan were inside, both focused on their phones.

She knocked on the drivers' side window, causing Dylan to jump and squeal.

Kristen was still giggling when they both got out of the car. "You spaz," she taunted.

Dylan stomped her foot. "I'm nervous as hell, you guys! Speech is my first period class!" She raised her arms. "I'm sweating!"

Massie smacked her friend's arms down. "Settle down. You know first day is just syllabus bullshit and the teachers trying to remember everyone's names."

Claire held up her phone. "Haven't you read the bulletin? We get to skip first period. We have to go to that memorial thing in the auditorium for that kid." She scrolled further on her phone. "Landon Crane."

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief, then at least had the decency to look guilty. Alicia shoved her but didn't say anything. They knew better than to comment on Landon Crane.

He was an incredibly hot guy who had been new junior year, a scholarship kid from the wrong side of the tracks. Actually fit in pretty well anyway, just because of the whole bad-boy thing. He pretty quickly established himself as the biggest badass at their boring little high school. A week before the last day of school, junior year, he had died.

The girls had been walking together toward a large group of guys, and stopped together just outside the circle.

"Ladies! Kemp Hurley crooned. "How are we this lovely morning?" He was grinning like a loon.

"Are you high?" Massie asked in a sharp tone. She sounded angry and accusatory. Kemp stepped back.

"You looking?" he asked. Massie rolled her eyes and shook her head with a sigh.

"No, but I'm really impressed by how well you're starting off our last year of high school."

Kemp lifted his shoulders, almost lazily, then smiled. "We all took a Xanax. Just to mellow us out for the day. We have this memorial thing first anyway, so me and the guys considered it a toast to Landon."

Dylan nodded, like that made sense, and held out her hand. Kemp smirked. "I only have this because I was saving it for later, you girls know I don't supply anymore." While he said this, he pulled a few pills from his pocket. Two long pills, rectangular, with four sections, were in his hand. He carefully broke up the sections so he had five small, even pieces in his hand.

"Enjoy." He pocketed the extra.

Claire turned it down, Xanax made her sleepy and she had pilates second period. Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen all took a tab.

"Let it sit under your tongue if you want that shit instant," Kemp said and then turned around to the other guys, who had started to come over to the girls.

"Be careful, these are goooooood," Derrick said, leaning his head on Massie's shoulder, a lazy smile on his face. "Hello Sunshine."

Massie poked him on the nose and smiled affectionately. While she hadn't dated Derrick in a long time, the two had settled into an easy friendship. "Hey there Casanova."

Derrick stood up fully, taking his head off her shoulder, and then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Okay, you know what time it is."

The rest of the guys finally came over, and between them and the girls they had a huge circle, smack dab in the middle of campus. Soon everyone was holding a white piece of paper. For the guys, yanked out of their pockets and crumpled, (except for Chris Plovert, who slipped his out of a folder in his ever-present backpack) and for the girls, fished out of giant handbags. It was time to compare class schedules.

"Who else procrastinated and has public speaking with me?" Dylan asked first.

Only one person spoke up. "Me," Kemp said with a laugh. "Oh, this'll be fun, Miss Marvil."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "You're on the freaking debate team. Why did you wait so long to take this class?"

He laughed. "Because for me, this is a blowoff class." His comment only served to make Dylan uneasy.

While they chatted about Mrs. Harrison and her extremely strict grading policy for public speaking – namely, her tendency to take a point off every time she heard the word 'um', there was a flurry of conversation around them.

Claire was holding her schedule out to Cam for him to peruse while she peeked at Chris's. "So me and Kristen aren't the only ones taking AP Chemistry!" she cheered. Chris nodded.

"You have chem with Chris?" Cam asked. When Claire nodded, he gave Chris a fist bump. "Keep an eye on her," he said.

"Hey!" Claire's indignant voice caught Cam's attention, but she wasn't as irritated when he smiled and leaned down to whisper a 'just kidding' in her ear before pressing a kiss to her lips. She was smiling when he pulled away.

"I'm alone for pilates," Claire complained, but Cam just shook his head.

"Baby if you wanted to have a class together you should not have set your heart on pilates. I'm taking weightlifting. We still have time to alter our schedules and take ceramics together."

Claire, for some reason, didn't seem to mind very much. "I'd rather just have my study hall. I took painting last year, I don't need another art credit." She put an arm around her boyfriend. "It's not like we don't see each other all the time."

He returned her one-arm hug. "That's the spirit."

What followed was a pretty public display of affection, but nobody seemed to notice or care.

Massie was comparing schedules with Derrick. She was just talking about how excited she was to have AP literature with him when she realized he wasn't listening to her at all, but seemed to be locked in an intense stare off with Kristen.

She didn't have time to worry about that, though, because a silver Audi had pulled into the lot.

Josh unfolded himself from the car with a lanky grace. His eyes met those of the group almost immediately. He took a step forward and then stopped, unsure of where to go next, but knowing that he probably should leave them alone for a day or two. The guys loved Josh, but they loved Alicia too. They couldn't pretend to be okay with Josh cheating on her.

Before he could come to a conclusion on whether to face the group or bolt, he was intercepted by Olivia.

Clearly there was trouble in paradise, because he looked nervous as hell. Alicia watched them talk, voices raising the tiniest bit, her arms waving erratically. She felt Kristen's hand on her shoulder.

"He's gonna look up and see you staring any second now," Kristen warned. But it was too late. Josh had already torn his angry gaze from Olivia and for a solid five seconds, he locked eyes with Alicia.

"Shit," murmured Kemp, when he saw who had arrived. "They're gonna fight in front of us?" He was on Alicia's other side, and slid his arm around her waist. "That's tacky as fuck, babe. I'm sorry."

Alicia had finally turned away sadly, missing the angry Olivia taking off in one direction and a sullen Josh walking in the other.

Massie knew at that moment that Kemp meant well, but she also knew Alicia. She did not like pity, and she didn't like it when people stared at her for any reason other than her good looks. And right now, most of Westchester Academy was staring at her, the nervousness and sympathy apparent on their faces.

"We're outta here," Massie said abruptly. "Sorry guys, but we'll be skipping the memorial. Send our condolences."

She grabbed her friend's arm and led her off campus, towards the baseball fields. They were a short walk and nobody would notice them leaving, hopefully.

"Hey pot heads," she cheered when they arrived at the dugout. "Can we have this space?"

The four dudes and three girls, including Meena and Heather, nodded slowly.

As they all stood up to go, Alicia held out her hand. "I'll give you ten bucks if you let me finish that joint."

Heather handed it over and smiled. "Take it for free." She was one of the partiers right outside the bedroom Josh had been caught in. She knew what Alicia was dealing with today.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Massie said, but still took the joint after Alicia had puffed on it and inhaled her own drag. She coughed a bit as she exhaled. The Xanax was kicking in but in true Xanax fashion, it didn't hit her hard, but slowly seeped into her head. She felt relaxed.

"I can't handle today sober and alcohol is too obvious," Alicia said, sounding like she was ashamed. Massie patted her back.

"Hey girl, I got you," she said softly. "No judgement here."

In truth, Massie was not happy that her friend was so sad, but she was relieved that she would get to skip the memorial in the auditorium. No way would she be able to hear the story of Landon Crane and his motorcycle accident without bursting into tears in front of the whole school. How the hell would she explain _that?_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ I like to think that I'm more mature than I used to be, and I'm totally over begging for reviews, but I honestly don't know what the overall response to this story is. Like, I have no freaking idea if you guys like it. So um, just give me that form of reassurance that I'm not wasting my time here?**


	4. Can We Take This Confrontation To-Go?

**A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for the sweet responses to my last chapter. I really appreciate the input. It motivates me to keep running with this. I've had this story in my head for quite a while so it's really exciting to be writing after all this time. Also, sorry ladies, but this will not be Massington. I understand it's a well loved pairing but again, I have to do honor with the way this has been in my head. For those who stick with this story, I hope that my writing and my plot do the pairings justice and that you enjoy them, regardless. Alright, I'm done.**

 **Disclaimed.**

* * *

The first few hours of the day passed in a haze for many of the students at Westchester High. The service in the auditorium was touching, and they were decent enough to not giggle and gossip during the slideshow of Landon Crane. They didn't start talking amongst themselves until the very end during a lecture about motorcycles and driving safety. He had, after all, be run off the road by a lady in an SUV who was texting. It would be irresponsible for them not to at least talk about that.

As Kristen sat in her third period class, she was thankful that today was the first day. She was way, way too high to be actually learning anything. She wondered idly how the other girls were managing.

She liked to have her fun, sure, just as much as her friends. Drinking, smoking, nothing too crazy. But it was today that she remembered why that stuff was _recreational._ Because sitting in class unable to focus on the people around her was not an easy task.

She made eye contact with Dylan, who sat a few rows over from her. Dylan offered a slow, hazy smile and then the two cracked up. This Xanax was really getting the job done.

She had to remind herself to stay quiet and sneaky when her phone vibrated with a text.

 **On the field after regular practice, Cam will be there too**

The first thing Kristen did was smile brightly at seeing it was from Derrick. Then she replied.

 **Perfect**

She ignored the twinge of annoyance at the fact that they wouldn't be alone. No use looking into that further.

Her soccer lessons had started that summer, when she had told the guys how she was nervous about her scholarship opportunities. She knew she would probably get something for academics, but she wanted to really show off for the talent scouts that came around every season. She loved soccer more than anything, but didn't feel like practices with the girls could really prepare her. Not that the girls on the team weren't good, but they weren't quite as committed as she was.

That when the boys stepped in. They played all summer anyway, and invited her to join. So for two and half months, she was outside almost every day with the boys, playing.

It was a whole new experience. They were more aggressive and faster than most of the girls she played with. Unfortunately she had to lie to her mother, telling her that she was taking a summer course to prepare for her AP classes this year. Honestly, as long as she told her mom it was school-related, she didn't question it too much.

Until halfway through August when she drove past he soccer fields by mere coincidence and saw her teenage daughter, in nothing but a sports bra and booty shorts, in the middle of five teenage boys, laughing her ass off while they played soccer.

Kristen still had not forgiven her mother for the way she'd screeched to a stop and gotten out of her car, screaming at the top of her lungs. Or for the way she grabbed Kristen's arm and yanked her straight into the longest two weeks of her life.

They had finally ended her punishment around the end of August and let her attend her annual sleepover, of course unaware that she would also be at the end of summer party for Westchester's Elite.

In the two weeks she had been grounded, she had been talking with the guys, trying to plan a way to continue her time with them when school started. Derrick, who had been her main communication to the guys, told her that at the very least, he was dedicated to helping her improve, even after regular season began.

So even if everyone wasn't going to be involved, she at least had the captain helping her out.

* * *

"You are so lucky that I'm here to help you fix this schedule," Josh said to Danny Robbins, outside the main office, during the study hall they both had third period. Josh had run straight into the school after his awkward arrival that morning and had seen Danny sitting on the bench outside the office, examining his schedule.

The guidance counselor, who did schedule alterations, was not in at the time, so they couldn't fix it immediately, but Josh had taken one look at Danny's lineup of classes and gasped.

"Oh, no, you're in the intermediate weight lifting, that won't do. We'll fix that so you don't have to lift with the sophomores." He shook his head as he read further. "Ugh, basic painting? You want an easy art credit, hit up ceramics. Basic painting is not very basic at all, Tristan took it last year and bitched every fucking day."

He continued down the list, then simply sighed. "Let's hit the office. I know the main receptionist so she'll let us fix this."

Danny was grateful. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle a shitty schedule on top of having to be here his senior year. Not that Westchester was all that bad, but he had really laid down roots in Philly. Plus, picking up where you left off in seventh grade wasn't all that easy.

There was one reason he was okay with this, though.

"Do they all dress this way, all the time, or are they showing off for the first day?" He was referring the droves of girls clad in tiny camisoles, mid thigh skirts and heels. Josh laughed.

"This is pretty regular until the weather turns cold. Welcome back, man."

Danny smiled. "You know I appreciate the help, but from what I've heard, being near you isn't all that great for my street cred."

Josh laughed, but it didn't sound very genuine. "You know, I don't think anybody could hate me more than I hate myself."

Before Danny could find a response, he was saved by the guidance counselor calling them in.

* * *

Mrs. Hanes, despite her hilarious name, was the least funny woman on the planet. Not that most chemistry teachers are comedians, but the woman seriously lacked personality.

She taught every level of chemistry at Westchester High, so everyone in her AP class was familiar with the way that she didn't laugh, or smile at anything. Ever. They were also familiar with her preferred method of partnering up the kids. Same partner, all year, every girl paired with a boy, if possible.

Freshman year they had been excited about that. Now though they just wanted to work with a friend. Claire and Kristen crossed eyes at each other from across the room while Mrs. Hanes announced the partners. She drew names from the two fishbowls in front of her. Again, this was the same every year.

Kristen ended up with an incredibly smart junior, the only one in the AP class. She seemed happy about it, knowing that he was probably going to one of the few people in the class she could partner up with and not end up doing all the work.

Claire was paired with Chris. She jumped happily when it was announced. Chris was organized, smart, sweet, and she'd known him since forever.

Once everyone had a partner, they picked their tables. It was nice to at least pick where they sat, so even if Claire and Kristen couldn't be partners, they could sit by each other.

"Well, this could have been much worse," Chris said when he and Claire met up and picked a table

"Wow, I know you're saying you're glad we're partners, but you could have been a bit more flattering about it," Claire joked. Chris's self-conscious laugh and the slight reddening of his cheeks made Claire smile without trying.

"Sorry," he apologized, and she smacked him.

"Don't say sorry, I'm teasing," she said. He grinned in relief.

Together they doodled on the syllabus while Mrs. Hanes droned on about lab safety. Claire, in an attempt to get Chris to blush again, doodled a giant penis on one of the pages of the lab manual with her pink sparkly pen.

"I have to hold on to this all year!" he whisper-yelled, making her have to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Chris was cool and very funny, but was known to be a tad anal-retentive.

"This is going to be a fun year," Claire said, making him groan.

* * *

"Alicia." That's all she heard from behind her left shoulder. He could have said anything else. He could have tried explaining, or making excuses, or begging, he could have started with some lame _hey, I totally understand if you haven't read a single one of my messages but I'd like to maybe sit down and talk sometime._ But instead he just said her name, in a way he never has before. Because he didn't just say _Alicia_. He said _I'm sorry_ and _I love you_ and _please_ and she doesn't know how he can still be one of her favorite things after what he's done.

Anything else Josh may have wanted to say was cut off by the loud slam of a locker door and the clicking of stiletto heels. He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do next, but then decided to follow Alicia. So he'd be late for fourth period, that wasn't a big deal.

Alicia kept her head held high and her eyes straight ahead. She was walking _fast_. He was struck suddenly with the memory of chasing her down in a hallway in seventh grade, desperate to ask her out. He remembers her heels sounding the same, delicately tapping the floor with each step. He remembers and he fucking hates remembering all this now that he's ruined everything, for good.

Alicia, to her credit, never turned her head. Never acknowledged him. Anyone who knew her knew that she as a fan of the silent treatment when she was hurting. He wondered if he would ever manage to forgive himself.

* * *

"I have arrived!" Massie sang as she set her tray down at a spot at the lunch table. It was crowded, overly so, since all the girls and guys ate together. A few of them mock bowed as she sat, and Derrick threw a chip in her direction.

"How is first day going, my lovelies?" Her Xanax haze was finally wearing off and she was feeling a bit more clear-headed.

"Fantastic, now that you've arrived." Massie's amber eyes flashed and her head whipped to the left, as she suddenly realized there was a new kid at the table.

She still, to this day, isn't sure what she noticed first. Maybe the wavy auburn hair? No, it was the blue eyes. Or maybe those forearms.

"Robbins?" she asked, figuring that the only new kid who would ever get a spot at this table had to be someone they already knew. She was right.

"Danny," he said.

"Welcome, Danny," she said, and then forced herself to focus on something else. Anything but how fucking tan he was.

"You're Massie Block?" Apparently, he wasn't done with this conversation. She didn't mind so much, and was mainly relieved that between all the activity at the lunch table, nobody was paying any attention to the interaction.

"In the flesh," she said.

He whistled low, irritating her immediately. "So you're Miss Unattainable?"

She rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that." It wasn't uncommon for the guys here to view her as more of a conquest than anything. Massie was one of the few remaining _alleged_ virgins at Westchester High and something of a myth to the guys. Like a unicorn. A few had insisted that they'd get her in bed but never got more than a dinner date. She claimed boredom every time.

Danny had smiled at her response. "I'll give it some time."

She shook her head, completely unamused at his cocky attitude. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? It made it easier for her to ignore his looks, though. Forearms mean nothing when you're a prick.

She didn't have to respond though, as once again, she had noticed Kristen and Derrick looking at each other.

"The hell is this about?" she asked, making them both jump.

"Nothing," Kristen said, and when Massie turned to see how Derrick was reacting, she was surprised to see her unflappable friend not meeting her eyes.

"Okay," she said. She'd give them a few weeks and then find out what they were up to.

"Order in the fucking court! Everyone stay where you are!" Claire's yell caused the table to fall silent.

"Nobody's moving, Claire," Alicia said. Everyone laughed.

"Well good, because someone took my goddamn twinkie."

There were some boos and Claire dodged a napkin that was aimed at her face. "This is serious, you guys. She pounded her fist on the table once. "We're settling this in food court."

The rest of the group began to chant. "Food Court! Food Court! Food Court!"

Only Alicia knew that Claire had put the twinkie in her purse about two minutes before that. But Josh had just sat down at the opposite end of the table and her friend was providing the perfect distraction, most likely on purpose to help Alicia out, so she didn't say anything.

In fact, it was a good enough distraction that nobody noticed that Dylan didn't eat a thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, how do ya'll feel about the direction of this plot so far? Like it? Hate it? Pairings should be taking shape, give me your thoughts!**


	5. Teenagers Staying Platonic? That's Cute

_**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a month! But fear not, my laptop was broken and now it's fixed! I'm so happy to be updating. This chapter was super fun for me to write. There are some parts where I took creative license. Some things are real, like the names of certain establishments (Westchester Hills Golf Club, Westchester Country Club, Archbishop Stepinac High School, etc) but I took certain liberties with some stuff and blah blah, you'll see. Just don't believe everything written about White Plains, New York, is what I'm saying.**_

 _ **Also, just a sidenote: you guys should see the document I have written just to keep their classes straight - who's in what class what period - it's getting confusing and complicated.**_

 **LAST THING I PROMISE: these kids are the class of 2013, just because the timeline fits with the original series and ugh, whatever, it's just how it is. So, right now in the story we're in September of 2012.**

* * *

"Her mother is a _talk show host_ ," Allie Rose-Singer wasn't doing much to lower her own voice – at all. "That was horrendous."

Dylan lifted her leg and, as she walked past, aimed a kick that shoved Allie's desk a good four inches to the right. It screeched against the classroom floor, drawing the attention of the class. Some people snickered then, others began to look uncomfortable. Kemp laughed outright.

Allie pretended to be unaffected.

Dylan dug her nails into her palms as she sat down. If she were to be honest with herself, she'd admit that Allie was kind of _right_. Dylan's speech, or rather her delivery, was indeed horrendous. And it only seemed worse when you considered the natural charisma she clearly had not inherited from her mother.

It hadn't started out bad, but Dylan was all about self-sabotaging. The first time she stuttered, it seemed like she'd be able to make a full recovery and finish her speech without incident. However, after the second time, her nerves got the best of her. She couldn't make eye contact with a single member of her audience without blushing bright red, she couldn't get through a sentence without a single "um", without faltering, or using the wrong word completely. She had memorized her speech but ended up using her notecards anyway, and then lost her place and repeated herself a few times.

She wanted to die.

To make matters worse, this was only the first speech she had given. The class was assigned an easy topic for the first speech of the year – themselves. She hadn't had to do any research, she hadn't had to construct an argument, she just had to talk about herself. And anyone who knew Dylan knew that shouldn't have been a problem.

There was a reason she had been dreading this class.

It was like a domino effect. By the end of class, she'd sworn to skip lunch and, if she could get away with it, dinner. She wasn't sure if the was depriving herself to punish herself for her performance in class today, or if her embarrassment had made her more self-conscious about everything, including her weight. Either way, once she made the decision to skip her next two meals, she instantly felt a little better, or more in control.

She didn't think she could blush as hard as she did when she was giving that speech ever again, but then Mrs. Harris called her name out when the bell rang and asked her to stay behind.

"You've got some bad nerves," the middle-aged woman stated bluntly, once the classroom was empty. Dylan sighed and raised her eyebrows.

"And?"

The teacher stood a bit taller, glaring at Dylan's attitude. "And you'll fail if that keeps happening, girlie."

Dylan took a small step back, suddenly intimidated. "Okay," she said in a small voice.

It was then that she realized the classroom wasn't actually completely empty.

"Kemp will help you, He's getting an extra half-credit to be my teacher's assistant this year."

Dylan blanched. "No, no way. I can't work with Kemp." He was beside her, having walked forward from where he'd been standing by the doorway.

"What so bad about me, Miss Marvil?"

Dylan shook her head. "This is humiliating."

Before Kemp could say anything in response, Mrs. Harris barked a laugh. "No, humiliating would be if all your future speeches go like today." Dylan's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Harris was talking to her this way.

"You two iron out the details. I'll be grading both of you on Dylan's progress." She handed them both blank passes to second period, knowing they'd both be late, and then turned away and began straightening papers on her desk, a clear indication that they should leave.

Knowing they had lockers near each other, Dylan followed Kemp towards his locker and began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry about this," she mumbled. Kemp chuckled.

"Why? I'm not," he said.

"Really? You aren't mad that I'm so terrible at this class that you're going to have to tutor me personally just to get your half credit as her teacher's assistant?"

Kemp shook his head. "She's only grading me on your progress because I told her I was okay with that."

Dylan groaned. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Kemp smiled, so cocky and self-assured that she could have punched him. "Because with me, you'll make progress."

She didn't have the heart to tell him that it was hopeless.

* * *

Massie wondered to herself if she'd be strong enough to hold back Alicia in the event that she decided to attack Derrick. Probably not, but it was looking more and more like she'd have to try. Derrick was trying - and failing, once again - to convince Alicia to speak with Josh. They were getting free time in class to "brainstorm" or something like that. Nobody was actually doing anything productive.

"All I'm saying is," Derrick began, using a phrase he'd repeated a few times now during the course of this conversation. "You should really hear him out. He-"

"If you say 'hear him out' one more time I'm going to absolutely ruin your hearing with my mechanical pencil. And by that, I mean I'll be jamming it into both ears." Alicia clicked hers twice in warning. Derrick winced and put his palms over both ears.

"Witch!" he hissed. Massie giggled.

Alicia laughed then, rolling her eyes. "I'm the witch? If anyone here qualifies as a witch, it's this one over here." She pointed her pencil at Massie, who _tsk_ ed and made a " _who, me_?" face.

"And what have I done that is so terrible?"

Derrick chimed back in then. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that the sought-after new kid has asked you on like six dates and you keep telling him no?"

Massie crossed her arms. "Oh, because other girls might like him, I'm supposed to feel all lucky and flattered that he _chose_ me?" She looked at Derrick, almost like she was disappointed. "That bullshit and you know it. That kid just thinks he'd be cool if he landed me."

Derrick shrugged, then placed his hands over his friends – one over Alicia's and one over Massie's. "I'm so glad I get to have these talks with you bitches."

Massie yanked her hand away from his and used it to punch him in the shoulder. "I'm glad _someone_ enjoys these conversations."

Derrick scoffed. "You girls love my advice, don't deny it."

Massie gave him a " _what the fuck_ " face. "What advice are you even giving?" Just as she finished her question, the bell rang. They all stood up, gathering books and slinging purses over their shoulders.

Derrick pointed to Alicia as they all walked through the doorway into the hallway. "Well you already know what my advice for this one is." He smiled. "I know it doesn't sound like a good idea, but talk to Joshie sometime, will ya?" Alicia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Derrick focused his attention on Massie. "And my advice for you? Tell Danny you just want to be friends, rather than flat out rejecting him. He might surprise you."

"That was cryptic and stupid," Massie said, earning a frustrated smile from Derrick.

"Fine!" He yelled as he walked in the opposite direction down the hallway, earning some stares. "What the hell do I know, right?"

Alicia looped her arm through Massie's. "What a doof."

* * *

At Westchester Academy, the class sizes were small, the teachers were overqualified, and the AP classes were better than most community college courses.

It should be noted that the actual name of Westchester Academy was actually Archbishop Stepinac High School. It was one of two private high schools located in White Plains, New York in Westchester County. It was located less than a mile from the Westchester Hills Golf Club, which was fondly referred to as the "Westchester Country Club". The real Westchester Country Club was actually located about 14 miles away and straddled the border between White Plains and it's poorer suburb, Rye, New York. Of course, the word "poorer" is not a very good description, because even though the residences over in Rye weren't quite as lavish, they were still over the top.

The kids who got the chance to go to Westchester Academy - or, ahem, Archbiship Stepinac - were the upper, upper crust. They lived in Westchester Hills. Their parents belonged to the golf club. They changed the names and called it what they wanted to claim it all in their own little way. By calling their high school "Westchester Academy", or sometimes "White Plains High", they were claiming the entire county as _theirs_ while simultaneously elevating themselves above everyone else.

Massie wasn't stupid, she knew this all came down to money and politics. She was one of the lucky ones. Her and her friends - teenagers who had never really wanted for anything (except for maybe more attentive parents) - were spoiled and that was the truth. She had the benefit of getting an education at one of the best high schools in the country. She wasn't about to waste it. Even if sometimes it was incredibly difficult to take full advantage of her education when her AP Stats class was so damn _fun._

It was her last class of the day and, despite how difficult it was proving to be, she enjoyed it immensely. Derrick and Kemp in the same class was guaranteed a good time. She was surprised though by how often she found herself laughing at Danny's jokes, too. Granted, the kid could irritate her like no other but more often than not she was laughing at some stupid thing he said. Sometimes, that's what irritated her so much.

Derrick was throwing pieces of jerky into the air, watching Danny and Kemp fight to catch them in their mouths, when Mr. Stephenson walked back into the room from grabbing more coffee.

He paused for a moment in the doorway and let the scene play out in front of him. Danny and Kemp, who had yet to notice they were being watched, took the increasing cheers of the girls as encouragement and fought harder to catch the jerky. Massie was in hysterics as she watched Kemp's tongue wiggle in the air as he jumped, catching the jerky in his eye instead. When Danny successfully shoved Kemp over and caught a piece in his mouth, he jumped in the air and clicked his heels together in celebration, just to get the girls laughing again.

Kristen was wiping a few tears from her eyes when Mr. Stephenson finally made his presence known. He was cool about it, just asking the boys to take their seats and keep working on the assigned homework.

Massie giggled at the embarrassment on Danny's face.

"Why didn't you say he was there?" He asked urgently. She barked a laugh.

"Because this was so worth it."

He pouted a bit but seemed to have forgiven her a few minutes later, or at least she assumed so, because he started asking her for help.

"Did you listen to the lecture at all?" She asked him when he showed her what he got for question number 4.

"Yeah. Kinda." He let his head fall forward, making a loud _thunk_ on the desk. "No. I don't know. I fucking hate this class."

Massie poked his shoulder with her pencil. "My god, stop being so dramatic."

He sat up then and smiled. "Say, you know what we should do?"

She sat back in her chair, letting her smile fall and her face become passive. She knew what was coming. "What?"

Danny didn't disappoint. "Discuss this homework over dinner."

Massie tapped her bottom lip with her pencil, pretending to think about it. "Hmm, gee, I think I have a thing."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "I didn't even give you a date or time."

Massie nodded. "Oh, right, well it's sky diving lessons. For the rest of my life. Sorry."

Danny chuckled but she could see his frustration showing through, just a tiny bit. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She scoffed at that. "I don't hate you, Danny. And declining your pathetic offers of dinner shouldn't indicate that." She looked down at the desk, contemplating her next words. She could see Derrick in the desk in front of her, as he glanced back for a split second. He was urging her on. "I just don't feel interested in. . . dinner. But we could still, you know, hang out. As friends, of course."

Danny brightened and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Oh? You'd put up with my company?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a charity case, you can just say no."

Massie shook her head. "I'm well aware, sweetie pie, and I'd say no if I wanted to, because I'm a big girl. Now," she pushed her planner toward him. "Write down your number, you pansy."

When she was leaving the classroom ten minutes later, Claire bumped shoulders with her and smiled.

"I don't wanna hear it," Massie growled. Claire laughed.

"What? I'm happy. Danny's not so bad." She turned her head a bit as they walked, getting a clear glance at Massie's face. "I think that's what pisses you off so much about him." They arrived at their lockers, where Cam was waiting for her.

She had stopped, turned, and pressed her lips to Cam's, before Massie could give her a snarky response.

Massie hardly noticed, though. She was too deep in thought. Friendship with Danny Robbins. She could do that, right?

* * *

 ** _August 2011_**

 _"Hey, you gonna share that?"_

 _Massie's head snapped up at the voice. "Jesus fuck," she said when she located the source. She had thought she was pretty alone out here._

 _The voice, a mixture of caramel, honey, bourbon, sandpaper and summer and boy - laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you."_

 _She shook her head. "No, it's fine, I just. . . it's fine."_

 _He settled next to her, and took a sip from a cheap silver flask that he had tucked into the pocket of his ripped jeans._

 _Massie was pretty drunk and looking for a spare moment to herself, a little time outside of the party currently raging inside and outside of Derrick Harrington's glass cube of a house. It was the end of August, and the upperclassmen were having their "end of summer" party. This year, they finally qualified, no longer little baby freshmen and sophomores. They were juniors now, feeling way too grownup for how young they still were._

 _She'd bought a joint off Kemp Hurley and walked outside, shimmying through some well kept hedges to sit herself on the low brick wall that circled the perimeter of the property._

 _"I'll give you a few bucks if you share," he said then, watching her closely while she lit the joint._

 _She took her hit and held it for a moment, before blowing it out smoothly. "Don't worry about it," she wheezed, then passed it to him. He ducked his head in a nod of appreciation and took the joint._

 _They passed it back and forth while she asked him some questions._

 _"You go to the public school?" she asked, not fully realizing how rude the questioned sounded. Everyone else here she knew from Westchester High, but she didn't recognize this kid and she could tell the holes in his jeans were real. It was only natural to assume that he went to the public school. However, if she'd been sober, she would have phrased the question a bit differently._

 _The boy chuckled. "Not anymore. I got my scholarship. Starting at Archbishop soon."_

 _Massie nodded. "Nice. Well, first thing you should know is-"_

 _"You guys have your own special little name for it, I know," he said, so exasperated she could hear the eye roll. She laughed, louder than she intended to._

 _"Yeah, well, we're all a bunch of snots," she said, finally getting him to laugh. God, he was cute._

 _"I'm Massie," she said, holding her hand out to shake his, even as she inhaled from the joint. He shook her hand._

 _"Landon Crane. And your last name. . . Block, I assume?"_

 _Massie blushed. "Yeah."_

 _He nodded slowly in acknowledgement but didn't say how he knew._

 _"I look forward to getting to know you, Massie Block."_

 _She laughed then, partially because he was so hot and he was looking at her like she was something to eat and partially because. . . really?_

 _"Who says you're going to get to know me?"_

 _He was passing the joint back, studying her as she took her hit. "Oh, I think we're going to get to know each other very, very well." She was holding in the smoke, unable to respond, but she raised her eyebrows at him. He smirked._

 _"As friends, of course."_

 _She exhaled then, the smoke hovering in the air around them, the windless night letting it hang there. "As friends," she said the words to herself. "Of course."_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Write me some reviews and tell me what you like/dislike. Also, do you guys mind all the dialogue? I know there's lots of it but it's so fun! Honestly, just tell me what ya'll were thinking while you were reading._**


End file.
